heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurel and Hardy
Laurel and Hardy is an American animated television series and an updated version of Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy's comedic acts by the animation studio Hanna-Barbera from Hal Roach. 156 shorts were made in total, each having its own opening and closing wrap-arounds, to make them easy to air in syndication. In a majority of the cartoons, after Laurel and Hardy get into a mess of trouble, and almost each one of them ends with Laurel whimpering in a high register. As both Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy had died by the time of this series, Larry Harmon (who also produced the cartoons) and Jim MacGeorge respectively provided the voices of Stan and Ollie. They would later reprise their roles in an episode of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Voices *Larry Harmon - Stan Laurel *Jim MacGeorge - Oliver Hardy Additional Voices: Hal Smith, Don Messick, Janet Waldo, Paul Frees, Doug Young Episodes * 1. Can't Keep a Secret Agent * 2. Mutt Rut * 3. How Green Was My Lawn Mower * 4. Prairie Panicked * 5. Missile Hassle * 6. No Moose Is Good Moose * 7. The Bullnick * 8. High Fly Guys * 9. False Alarms * 10. Hillbilly Bully * 11. Ball Maul * 12. Handle with Care * 13. You And Your Big Mouse * 14. Sitting Roomers * 15. Babes in Sea Land * 16. Rome Roamers * 17. Rocket Wreckers * 18. Hot Rod Hardy * 19. Knight Mare * 20. Defective Story * 21. Crash & Carry * 22. Desert Knights * 23. Tale of a Sale * 24. Fancy Trance * 25. Suspect in Custody * 26. Auto-Matic Panic * 27. Shiver Mr. Timbers * 28. Stand Out, Stand In * 29. Big Bear Bungle * 30. Shrinking Shrieks * 31. Mounty Rout * 32. Bond Bombed * 33. What Fur? * 34. Spook Loot * 35. Camera Bugged * 36. Plumber Pudding * 37. Robust Robot * 38. Vet Fleet * 39. Copper Bopper * 40. Feud For Thought * 41. Love Me Love My Puppy * 42. Squawking Squatter * 43. Goofy Gopher Goof-Up * 44. Sassy Sea Serpent * 45. Wacky Quackers * 46. Truant Ruined * 47. Country Buzzin' * 48. Naps & Saps * 49. Bad Day In Baghdad * 50. The Missing Fink * 51. Always Leave 'Em Giggling * 52. Badge Budgers * 53. Two for the Crow * 54. Good Hoods * 55. Animal Shelter * 56. Tragic Magic * 57. Ring-A-Ding King * 58. Ups & Downs * 59. Beanstalk Boobs * 60. Leaping Leprechaun * 61. Tourist Trouble * 62. The Genie Was Meanie * 63. Mars Little Helper * 64. Curfew For Kids * 65. Lion Around * 66. Shoot-Down at Sundown * 67. Horse Detectives * 68. The Two Musketeers * 69. Ali Boo Boo * 70. Ghost Town Clowns * 71. Hurricane Hood * 72. Ride and Seek * 73. Tee Pee TV * 74. Shoe-Shoe Baby * 75. Train Strain * 76. Monster Bash * 77. Say Uncle Ants * 78. Kitty Pity * 79. Frigid-Ray-Gun * 80. Southern Hospital-Ity * 81. Frog Frolic * 82. Shutter Bugged * 83. Circus Run Aways * 84. Witch Switch * 85. Pie in the Sky * 86. Slipper Slip-Up * 87. Sign of the Times * 88. Two Many Cooks * 89. Flea's A Crowd * 90. Dingbats * 91. We Clothe at Five * 92. The Stone Age Kid * 93. Quick Change * 94. Whing Ding * 95. Termite Might * 96. Too Bee or Not to Bee * 97. Mistaken Identi-Tree * 98. Rodeo Doug * 99. Pet Shop Polly * 100. Laff Staff * 101. Try and Get It * 102. Riverboat Detectives * 103. Unhealthy Wealthy * 104. Honesty Always Pays * 105. Plant Rant * 106. Sky-High Noon * 107. Get Tough * 108. Handy Dandy Diary * 109. Jumpin Judo * 110. They Take The Cake * 111. Gold Storage * 112. Lots of Bad Luck * 113. Kangaroo Kaper * 114. The Finks Robbery * 115. Strictly for the Birds * 116. Birds of a Feather * 117. Bird Brains * 118. Switcheroony * 119. Mechanical Mess-Up * 120. Horsey Sense * 121. Bowling Boobs * 122. Dog Tired * 123. Wayout Campers * 124. Goofer Upper Golfers * 125. My Friend the Inventor * 126. Hard Day's Work * 127. Sky-Scraper-Scape * 128. Sleepy King * 129. Fair Play * 130. Fly Foot Flat Feet * 131. Baboon Tycoon * 132. A Real Live Wife * 133. Wishy Washy Fishy Tale * 134. Stuporman * 135. Wheel and Deal Seal * 136. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing * 137. Lumber Jerks * 138. That's Snow Biz * 139. A Clothes Call * 140. Boot Hill Bill * 141. Stop Action Faction * 142. Molecule Rule * 143. Peek A Boo Pachyderm * 144. Mummy Dummy * 145. Nitey Knight * 146. Fly Spy * 147. Franken Stan * 148. A Real Tycoon * 149. Puppet Show Down * 150. Madcap Mischief * 151. Secret Agents 000 * 152. Flight of the Bumble-Brains * 153. Salt Water Daffy * 154. From Wrecks to Riches * 155. Truant or Consequences * 156. Flipped Van Winkles bcdb.com February 9, 2011 Comic book In the late 1960s, a UK full color comic series by Top Sellers published a comic book series based on the Laurel & Hardy cartoon, which lasted 135 issues plus 11 extra large issues. In 1972, DC Comics published a single issue of a comic book series based on the Laurel and Hardy cartoon series.[http://www.comics.org/issue/74910/ Larry Harmon's Laurel and Hardy] at the Grand Comics Database The cover for the unpublished second issue appears in The DC Vault. Home media releases The congress video group released two volumes containing episodes from this cartoon series. Volume 1 contained the following episodes: Can't keep a secret agent, How green was my lawn mower, Handle with care, Camera bugged, Plumber pudding, Robust robot. Volume 2 Contained the following episodes: Copper bopper, Feud for thought, Love me, love my puppy, Squawking squatter, Goofy goofer goff-up, Sassy sea serpent. On 6 November 2012, France released a four disc DVD set to the complete series, and it included 68 Episodes in English with French subtitles. See also * The New Three Stooges * The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show * The New Scooby-Doo Movies References External links * * *Episode guide at the Big Cartoon DataBase Category:Television programs based on films Category:Laurel and Hardy Category:1960s American animated television series Category:1966 American television series debuts Category:1967 American television series endings Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Animated duos